In casinos and other establishments, players may play wagering games using electronic gaming machines (EGMs), such as video gaming terminals. EGMs may include other types of systems, such as online gaming systems that enable users to play games using computer devices, such as desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers or smart phones, computer programs for use on a computer device, gaming consoles that are connectable to a display, such as a television or computer screen, and others.
EGMs may be configured to enable users to play games with a touch interface. Example games may be a slot machine game, which may involve a reel of symbols that may move by pulling a lever or pushing a button to activate the reel of symbols. A user may win a prize based on the symbols displayed on the reel. In addition to slot machine-style games, EGMs may be configured to enable users to play a variety of different types of games. For example, some EGMs are configured to provide a tile-matching game, a video poker game, a wheel of fortune game, or other style of game. To interact with a game component of the game, the user may have to press a button that is part of the machine hardware, or the user may have to touch a button displayed on a display screen.
To provide a more immersive and attractive gaming experience, EGM manufacturers have recently been increasing the size of video display screens, and in some cases incorporating three-dimensional display screens, in EGMs. Meanwhile, manufacturers have also been increasing the complexity of content that is displayed on EGMs as players demand more and more complex and visually stimulating content from wagering games. As EGMs and the content displayed on EGMs becomes more complex, there is an increasing need to provide more intuitive and functional systems and methods for players to interact with the EGMs.